


Kontrolle

by Rei



Series: Virgo non Intacta [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Friendship/Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Roleplay, Werewolf Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Was? Du findest mich nicht furchteinflößend und doch vage sexy auf eine animalische Art und Weise?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kontrolle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> **Prompt:** "Nackenbiss"  
>  **Warnungen:** Roleplay, Beißen – sexy beißen, nicht Werwolf-beißen (und das klingt jetzt alles wieder wesentlich schmutziger, als es wirklich ist – es ist alles ganz liebevoll-romantischer broporn mit viel „dude“ und „bro“ und Kuscheln und so und einer UNNÖTIG LANGEN VORGESCHICHTE, IDK)

Es kribbelt unter seiner Haut.  
Scott schiebt es auf das schwüle Wetter und den Schulstress. Er schiebt es darauf, dass Derek seine Textnachrichten nicht beantwortet und darauf, dass sein Vater in der Stadt herumlungert, als ob er ein Recht hätte hier zu sein.  
Es ist ein Kribbeln, ein Surren, ein Ziehen, wie tausend kleine Insektenfüße, die in seinem Inneren herumlaufen und jede Nervenzelle reizen, bis sich sein ganz Körper anfühlt als ob er wund und aufgerieben ist. 

Erst als er nach dem ersten seltsam lebhaften Traum schweißgebadet hochschreckt und feststellt, dass er nur in Boxershorts bekleidet in seinem eigenen Vorgarten liegt, kommt ihm der Gedanke einen Blick auf den Kalender zu werfen.  
Und dann denkt er ‚ _oh shit_ ‘. 

-

„…und ganz ehrlich, kann man von einem Geschichtslehrer nicht erwarten, dass er sich ein bisschen besser auskennt, was aktuelle Verschwörungstheorien angeht? Ich meine, ernsthaft? Die sind immerhin ein Teil der Geschichte und das mit Area 51 ist eine _anerkannte_ Theorie und …Scott? Hey? Hörst du mir zu?“ 

„Ja?“ Ein bisschen schuldbewusst wird ihm klar, dass er tatsächlich nicht mehr genau weiß wie Stiles von der Erfindung des Käsetoasts zu Area 51 gekommen ist. „Sorry“, schiebt er inkonsequent hinterher. 

„Alles okay?” Stiles runzelt die Stirn. Er schiebt sich seinen Kugelschreiber zwischen die Lippen wie eine Zigarette, damit er beide Hände frei hat, um in seinem Spind zu wühlen.  
Sekundenlang ist Scott abgelenkt von Stiles Mund, der sich um einen länglichen Gegenstand wölbt; sein Blick wie eine Kamera, die ruckartig ganz nah an etwas heran gezoomt hat, der Fokus überscharf und riesengroß.  
Mit einem Mal fühlt sein eigener Mund sich seltsam trocken an und er schluckt ein paar Mal. 

„Mhm“, macht er unverbindlich und senkt den Blick. 

„Hey.“ Stiles spuckt den Stift aus und schiebt ihn in seine Hosentasche. Er greift nach Scotts Arm. „Darüber hatten wir gesprochen. Keine Geheimnisse mehr. Geheimnisse = böse. Ich erinnere mich an eine ausführliche Powerpoint Präsentation, die wir dazu hatten. Es gab Tortendiagramme und Statistiken.“ Sein Tonfall ist flapsig, aber sein Blick ist aufmerksam und besorgt. 

Alles in Scott spannt sich an.  
Es ist nicht so, als ob er es bewusst vor Stiles geheim halten will.  
Er hat nur selber keine Ahnung, was gerade los ist. Und es ist jedes Mal Stiles, der es abkriegt, sämtliche wolfige Problemzonen, die sich auftun, wie Schlaglöcher auf einer nächtlichen, unbeleuchteten Straße, und die unweigerlich irgendwann in einem spektakulären Crash enden werden. 

Stiles gibt es nicht zu, natürlich nicht, aber er zuckt immer noch jedes Mal zusammen, wenn das Telefon klingelt, während sein Dad aus dem Haus ist. Und wenn seine Augenringe, die ihn Tag für Tag mehr wie einen Panda aussehen lassen, eine Indikation dafür sind, wie viel er gerade schläft, will Scott garantiert nicht der Grund für eine weitere schlaflose Nacht sein. 

„Es ist nur…“ Nervös fährt er sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und wirft einen Blick durch den Schulflur, bevor er die Stimme senkt. „Heute Nacht ist Vollmond.“ 

Stiles nickt abwartend. 

„Das ist die Nacht, wo …“ Scott macht Handbewegungen. 

„…wo dein kleines, haariges Problem zum Vorschein kommt? Ich dachte, das hätte sich inzwischen erledigt.“ 

„Dachte ich ja auch!“ Frustriert fährt Scott sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare. Er fühlt sich gereizt und müde zugleich und seine Haut spannt und juckt, als ob der Wolf darunter versucht sich mit Klauen und Zähnen nach außen zu bohren. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist“, sagt er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich fühl mich… komisch. Heiß. Unruhig. Und ich träume… Sachen.“ 

„Grippaler Infekt?“ schlägt Stiles vor und legt prüfend eine Hand auf Scotts Stirn und die andere auf seine eigene. „Da geht gerade was rum.“ 

„Hallo? Werwolf hier!“ zischt Scott und wedelt seine Hand beiseite. „Ich werde nicht mehr krank.“

„Okay. _Okay._ “ Stiles hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Du bist gereizt. Das ist okay. Uns fällt schon was ein. Ich krame die Handschellen hervor oder…“

„Nein!“ platzt es aus Scott heraus, und er schlägt Stiles‘ Schranktür zu. Es hallt nachdrücklich und einige Köpfe fliegen zu ihnen herum.  
Scott erstarrt. Erschrocken von seinem eigenen Ausbruch starrt er seine eigene Hand an und dann auf Stiles Gesicht. Ein Kamerazoom, der auf überrascht geweiteten Augen landet, auf der pochenden Ader unter der weißen Haut seiner Kehle, einem einzelnen, glitzernden Schweißtropfen auf seiner Schläfe.  
Die Luft um sie herum ist plötzlich heiß und schwer.  
„Nein.“ Scott schluckt. „Sorry, ich… du kannst nicht…“  
Er dreht sich um und flieht, bevor Stiles etwas erwidern kann. 

Natürlich braucht Stiles nicht einmal zehn Minuten, um ihn zu finden.  
Vielleicht weil Stiles schon seit dem Sandkasten einen eingebauten Scott-Radar hat. Oder vielleicht weil Scott schrecklich vorhersehbar mit seinen Fluchtorten ist.  
Er hat sich in der Bibliothek verkrochen, hinter den Regalen über Wirtschaftswissenschaften und Liberalismus im 19. Jahrhundert, bei denen niemand freiwillig herumhängt. Themen, die die Welt nicht braucht.  
Aber vielleicht ist das nur Scotts aktuell unschön gefärbte Weltansicht, in der alles grell und laut und bedrohlich aussieht und es unter seiner Haut puckert und schmerzt. 

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelt er, als Stiles sich neben ihm auf den Boden gleiten lässt. Er hat seine Finger verknotet und starrt auf seine Hände, bis die Fingerspitzen vor seinen Augen verschwimmen und er Phantomklauen sieht, die (noch) nicht da sind. 

Stiles nickt. „Mir auch.“ Er legt einen Arm um Scotts Schultern, vollkommen unerschrocken, und zieht ihn zu sich. Scott lässt es wortlos geschehen. Sein Gesicht endet in Stiles‘ Halsbeuge, und er schließt die Augen und atmet tief ein.  
Stiles Herzschlag ist ein beruhigender Rhythmus ins einen Ohren, beinah vertrauter als sein eigener. 

„Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich jemandem wehtue“, murmelt er erstickt. „Dich eingeschlossen.“ Er kann sich nur allzu gut daran erinnern wie kolossal es schief gegangen ist, als Stiles den ersten Vollmond mit ihm verbracht hat. Handschellen hin oder her.  
Er weiß bis heute nicht, was den Wolf davon abgehalten ist, schnurstracks auf Stiles loszugehen, der wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor seiner Tür gesessen hat, nichts als weiche Haut und fragile Knochen.  
Der Gedanke ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. 

Einen Moment lang ist Stiles still und seine Finger spielen gedankenverloren mit Scotts Nackenhaaren. Es ist ein tröstliches Gefühl.  
„Hey“, sagt er schließlich zögernd. „Nur ein Gedanke, aber… das ist dein erster Vollmond als Alpha, oder?“ 

Scott runzelt die Stirn. „Ich… ich weiß nicht. Ja? Ich glaube schon. Wieso? Denkst du, es hat was damit zu tun?“ 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du warst in letzter Zeit ein absolut mustergültiger Werewelpe, stubenrein und alles. Alter, ich hab einmal bei dir übernachtet und wir haben Vollmond komplett _verschlafen._ Das einzige, was sich in letzter Zeit geändert hat, ist die besagte Neuanschaffung.“ 

Scott denkt darüber nach.  
Zugegeben, es entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Logik.  
Er hatte bisher nie wirklich Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was es eigentlich für ihn bedeutet, dass er jetzt ein Alpha ist. Es ist nur eine von vielen kleinen Sachen gewesen, die passiert sind in den letzten Wochen, und es ist irgendwie untergegangen neben dem ganzen ‚ _Darach-Alpharudel-Druiden-Eisbad-Nemeton-Dunkelheit um unsere Herzen_ ‘-Drama, was sich hier rund um die Uhr abgespielt hat. 

„Gott, wo ist Derek, wenn man ihn braucht?“ seufzt Stiles. „Er ist ja nicht unbedingt ‚ _Alpha of the Year_ ‘-Material gewesen, aber zumindest war er der einzige Alpha, den wir kennen, der _kein_ psychopathischer Massenmörder geworden ist.“ 

Scott fühlt wie sämtliches Blut aus seinem Körper in seinen Magen sackt. Es ist wie ein eisiger Klumpen aus Panik, der sich in seiner Brust ausbreitet. „Oh Gott“, haucht er. „Meinst du…?“ 

Vielleicht ist es das, was ihm blüht. Vielleicht ist das unweigerlich das, was passiert, wenn man Alpha wird. Man wird wie Peter oder Deucalion, irre und skrupellos und machthungrig… man verliert die Kontrolle und am Ende bringt man alle um und…

„Hey!“ befiehlt Stiles streng. Seine Finger umklammern Scotts Handgelenk. „Hey. Vergiss es! Das wird dir nicht passieren, okay? Du bist _du_. Und du bist sowas wie… keine Ahnung… wie der Jesus-Alpha unter den Alphas. Du bist _Scott!_ “ 

„Aber…“, erwidert Scott erstickt. 

„Und du hast mich, okay?“ Stiles klingt nachdrücklich und sehr sicher, ohne Raum für den geringsten Zweifel. „Wir haben das bisher immer geregelt. Wir kriegen das auch dieses Mal wieder hin.“ 

Scott sieht ihn an.  
Er hat Stiles. „Okay“, sagt er schließlich. „Okay.“ 

„Lass mich das recherchieren. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück“, verspricht Stiles. „Und du behältst solange die Beißerchen bei dir, schaffst du das?“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Sicher?“ 

Scott zuckt vielsagend mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Physik bei Ms. Geist.“ 

Stiles grinst. „Besser als ‘ne Valium.“  
Danach verschwindet er. 

Scott sitzt in Physik, das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben, und er atmet ein und aus und arbeitet daran den Wolf in Schach zu halten.  
In schlimmen Augenblick konzentriert er sich auf Stiles‘ Herzschlag, der irgendwo durch das Gebäude turnt und zwischen Computerraum, Umkleidekabine und Bibliothek hin und herpendelt wie ein Lichtpunkt auf einer Landkarte, einzigartig in seiner stolpernden, hüpfenden Unregelmäßigkeit. 

Stiles taucht erst in der Mittagspause wieder auf.  
„Alles gut“, verkündet er mit vollem Mund. Er hat seinen Rucksack über eine Schulter geschlungen und stopft mit der anderen Hand die Reste eines Sandwiches in den Mund. Kauend lässt er sich neben Scott auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich habe ein paar Bücher gelesen und mit Deaton telefoniert. Er hatte eine Lösung für unser Problem.“ 

„Wirklich?“ Scott hebt den Kopf. 

Stiles nickt. „Sex.“ 

Scott verschluckt sich an seiner Cola und bekommt einen Hustenanfall. „…wa-…?“, keucht er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. 

Stiles klopft ihm auf die Schulterblätter. 

„Das hat er _nicht_ gesagt!“ protestiert Scott, sobald er wieder Luft bekommt. 

Stiles zuckt ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht nicht direkt, aber es war impliziert, okay? Er hat einen Haufen zweideutige Sachen gesagt, _bla bla Alpha, blah blah Rudel, blah blah Anker, blah blah territorial, blah blah besitzergreifend, blah blah Hormone_ und Alter, was soll ich sagen? Inzwischen bin ich soweit ihn als eine Art Spruchband aus dem Glückskeks zu betrachten. Seine Aussage ist so ambivalent wie möglich und man sucht sich die passendste Interpretation heraus. Ergo: Sex.“ 

„Äh…?“ 

„Das ist ganz logisch“, versichert ihm Stiles. „Wir lassen deinen inneren Alpha zum Spielen raus, in einer ganz und gar sicheren Umgebung, so dass nichts passieren kann. Und er kann seine ganzen Aggressionen in leidenschaftlichen Orgasmen abbauen. Aggressionen und Sex liegen im männlichen Gehirn ganz dicht beieinander. Es gibt da MRT-Studien über die Amygdala und Testosteron…“ 

„Alter… was?“ 

„Heute Abend! Wir treffen uns bei mir“, verkündet Stiles und springt auf. „Ich hab da noch ein paar Dinge, die ich nachlesen muss…“ 

Scott starrt ihm nach, als er verschwindet.  
Manchmal, wenn er denkt, dass von einem Werwolf gebissen worden zu sein schon das Seltsame ist, was in seinem Leben passiert ist, erinnert er sich daran, dass sein bester Freund Stiles Stilinski ist. 

Kurz vor acht steht Scott vor Stiles‘ Haustür. Er trägt ein sauberes T-Shirt und ist frisch geduscht, seine Haare kringeln sich noch feucht in seinem Nacken.  
Er ist nervös und angespannt. Alles fühlt sich an wie ein Date, nur nicht richtig, weil Stiles sein bester Freund ist und weil der herannahende Vollmond alles in rote Farben taucht.  
Er wischt seine schweißfeuchten Handflächen an seiner Jeans ab, bevor er klingelt. 

„Hi“, sagt Stiles und zieht ihn nach drinnen. „Warte, kurz.“  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, tritt er vor die Haustür und streut etwas schwarzes Pulver auf den Boden. Es ist ein Kreis, den er damit schließt und der das ganze Haus umspannen zu scheint. 

„Was machst du denn…? Ist das Eberesche?“ fragt Scott. 

Stiles nickt. „Du kannst also ganz beruhigt sein. Was immer heute Nacht passiert, bleibt auf einen überschaubaren Rahmen begrenzt.“ 

„ _Stiles!_ “ protestiert Scott entsetzt. Der plötzliche Adrenalinstoß macht ihn schwindelig. „Bist du verrückt? Das kannst du nicht machen!“  
Der Gedanke, dass Stiles gefangen ist mit einem Monster, auf engstem Raum… und nicht weglaufen kann…  
„Bist du irre?“ faucht er. „Mach den Kreis wieder auf! Stiles!“ 

Stiles klopft seine Hände ab und läuft zurück ins Haus. „Du wirst mir nichts tun“, versichert er und zieht die Haustür hinter sich zu. 

„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich könnte…“

„Wirst du nicht“, sagt Stiles und dann sind seine Hände auf einmal in Scotts T-Shirt vergraben und hungrige Lippen pressen sich auf seine. 

„Oh“, haucht Scott dämlich, als sie sich voneinander lösen, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag abgelenkt von dem Ziehen und Zerren unter seiner Hautoberfläche.  
Stiles‘ Gesicht ist ganz dicht vor seinem eigenen, unscharf und verschwommen, nur seine Augen unendlich scharfgestellt und die feinen Wimpern wie mit Bleistift gezeichnet. 

Stiles weicht ein Stück zurück. Sein Kehlkopf wippt hoch und runter, als er schluckt.  
„Sorry“, sagt er leise. „Wir haben schon eine Weile nicht mehr … und ich weiß _sexy times_ mit meiner rechten Hand durchaus zu schätzen, aber sie ist nicht… es ist nicht das gleiche. Ist das okay? Sag, ob es okay ist. Weil wenn nicht, habe ich auch noch andere Ideen, die wir…“ 

Scott vergräbt eine Hand in seinem T-Shirt und zieht zurück zu sich. „Ist okay“, wispert er und küsst ihn auf den Mund. „Sehr okay.“ 

Stiles grinst und zieht ihn mit sich. Sie stolpern ins Wohnzimmer und fallen über eilig abgestreifte Schuhe und Stiles‘ Spielekonsole. 

„Das ist der Plan?“ murmelt Scott gegen seinen Mund. „Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere, aber… ist das der Plan?“ 

Stiles‘ Finger fummeln an den Knöpfen seiner Jeans. „Warte es ab.“ 

„Wenn du das sagst, machst du mir Angst.“ 

Sie fallen auf die Couch, noch halb angezogen, die Boxershorts hastig in den Kniekehlen geschoben, wie hungrige Teenager. Ein Joystick bohrt sich in Scotts Hüfte und ein atemloses Lachen gluckert in seiner Kehle nach oben.  
Ein leises Surren kribbelt unter seiner Haut, der Wolf in seinem Inneren begierig und ausgehungert. 

Es ist eine Weile her, dass sie es das letzte Mal getan haben. Keine Zeit, zu viel Stress, zu viel Todesangst, beinah sind sie gestorben, sie sterben immer _beinah_ …  
Stiles ist warm und biegsam unter ihm, eine Hand auf Scotts Rücken und die andere auf seiner Erektion. Sein Mund ist offen und zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogen.  
„Oh ja du geiler Hengst, oh ja“, haucht er.  
Scott lacht atemlos.  
Und der Mond zerrt an ihm wie eine unsichtbare Hand. 

-

Danach sitzen sie in Unterhosen und T-Shirts in der Küche und essen Pizza. Stiles hat ein Bein ausgestreckt und einen Fuß unter Scotts Oberschenkel geschoben. Er hat immer noch seine Socken an.  
Scott fühlt sich warm und gelöst, es summt unter seiner Haut und alle seine Sinne sind wie scharf gestellt. 

„Ich hab das recherchiert“, sagt Stiles und leckt sich mit der Zunge die Finger ab. „Und ich glaube, der Grund wieso Peter und Deucalion und der ganze Rest so Banane waren, ist nicht, dass sie Alphas waren, sondern dass sie kein stabiles Rudel hatten. Das Rudel braucht den Alpha, der Alpha braucht das Rudel. Es ist ein Geben und Nehmen, klar soweit?“ 

„Aber ich hab kein Rudel“, gibt Scott zu Bedenken. „Zumindest nicht wirklich.“ 

Stiles wirft ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. 

„Okay“, gibt Scott zu. „Ich hab dich. Du bist mein Rudel.“ 

Stiles breitet die Arme aus. „Hey! Ich bin so viel Rudel wie ein Mann allein vertragen kann, klar?“ 

Ein Grinsen zerrt an Scotts Lippen. Dem kann er nicht einmal widersprechen. 

Stiels leckt sich über die Lippen. „Ein Alpha muss einfach das Gefühl haben, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Stabil. Dass er sich fallen lassen kann. Dann gibt es auch weniger… na ja, blutige Gewalt und Gemetzel.“ 

„Fallen lassen“, wiederholt Scott mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Okay.“ 

„Orgasmen sind eine sehr gute Methode um sich völlig fallen zu lassen.“ Stiles wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Wir haben die ganze Nacht für uns, wir können dich also völlig auspowern.“ 

Scott tritt halbherzig nach ihm. „Lass das. Nicht die Augenbrauen!“ 

„Und dann wären da noch Rollenspiele“, sagt Stiles, völlig zusammenhangslos und steht auf. 

Scott erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung. Eine Olive kullert von seiner Pizza. Hastig fischt er sie aus seinem Schoß und schiebt sie in den Mund. „Äh… was?“ 

„Ich hab das alles durchdacht.“

„Hast du nicht!“  
Mit großen Augen folgt er Stiles in sein Zimmer. 

Scheinbar hat ‚Rotkäppchen‘ etwas mit seiner Alpha-Kontrolle zu tun.  
Scott ist nicht klar was und wieso, aber zumindest behauptet Stiles das und Stiles hat meistens recht … irgendwie. Andererseits hat Scotts Gehirn auch zwischendurch abgeschaltet und neu gestartet, sobald das Wort ‚Rollenspiele‘ auf den Tisch kam, weil das ganze Blut aus seinem Kopf in untere Regionen geschossen ist; von daher ist er inzwischen nicht mehr ganz sicher, was Stiles eigentlich versucht hat ihm zu sagen. 

Stiles redet und macht ausschweifende Gesten mit den Händen und aus unerfindlichen Gründen spielt ein Flussdiagram eine Rolle. Sein T-Shirt ist verrutscht und entblößt eine Schulter und langen, weißen Streifen seines Nackens. Er sieht sehr zart aus und sehr menschlich und sehr appetitlich. Und in Scotts Innerem lauert ein Wolf, sprungbereit und bis an den Rand vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin und Mondlicht.  
Jeder Raubtierinstinkt in seinem Inneren ist sich nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass Stiles … ‚Beute‘ ist. Dafür müssen sie wirklich nicht mehr Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf spielen. 

„Stiles“, unterbricht er hilflos. „Stiles, Stiles, warte…!“ 

„Was?“ 

Scott schluckt. „Ich kann nicht. Wenn du Beute spielst, dann… nicht an Vollmond, okay? Das kann ich nicht.“ 

Etwas in Stiles‘ Gesicht wird weich. „Nein”, sagt er nachdrücklich. „Nein, nein, nein! Das hab ich nicht gemeint.“

„Nein?“ Scott tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Aber ich dachte…?“ 

„Alter“, sagt Stiles nachdrücklich. „Als ich sagte Rollenspiele, _meinte_ ich Rollenspiele. _Ich_ bin natürlich der Werwolf.“ 

Scott öffnet den Mund und macht ihn gleich wieder zu. „ _Ich_ bin Rotkäppchen?“ 

„Rawr!“ macht Stiles begeistert und formt die Hände zu Klauen. 

„Öh…“ 

Stiles Lächeln fällt in sich zusammen. „Was? Du findest mich nicht furchteinflößend und doch vage sexy auf eine animalische Art und Weise?“ 

„…doch!“ Scott nickt hastig. „Doch! Absolut! Total. Animalisch.“ 

„Rawr!” macht Stiles erneut, bevor er auf ihn draufspringt. Ohne Vorwarnung.  
Scott stolpert zurück. Nur Werwolfreflexe bewahren ihn davor mitsamt Stiles im Arm ungebremst auf den Boden zu purzeln. Stattdessen landen sie auf dem Bett. Noch im Fall wandert seine Hand automatisch auf Stiles Hinterkopf, um ihn vor einer Gehirnerschütterung durch den Bettpfosten zu bewahren. 

„Hah!“ macht Stiles mit mehr Selbstzufriedenheit, als es jemandem zusteht, der sich gerade beinah den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte. 

„Alter“, ächzt Scott und macht Anstalten sich nach oben zu stemmen. 

„Vergiss es!“ Stiles greift nach seinen Handgelenken und drückt sie zurück in die Kissen, bevor er sich auf Scotts Hüften niederlässt. Er gibt ein kleines Grollen von sich, das offenbar einen Werwolf darstellen soll, aber was vor allem klingt wie ein Katzenbaby, dem man gerade auf den Schwanz getreten hat.  
„Hab dich!“ triumphiert er. 

Scott nickt zweifelhaft. „Mhm.“ 

„Ey! Ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus, wenn ich bitten darf!“ 

„Hilfe… hilfe? Ich… ähm bin hilflos und gefangen?“ improvisiert Scott. Seine Bauchmuskeln vibrieren vor lauter unterdrückten Gelächter. 

„Harr harr!“ gibt Stiles von sich wie ein Leinwandbösewicht, während er Scott das T-Shirt über den Kopf zerrt. 

„Harr harr?! _Harr harr?_ Entschuldige mal, ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie ‚harr harr‘ gemacht!“ protestiert Scott. 

„Dein Schreien beeindruckt mich nicht! Lasst uns zu Beißen und Verstümmeln übergehen“, bestimmt Stiles hoheitsvoll. Seine Hände ziehen ungeduldig an dem Stoff von Scotts Unterhosen. 

„Alter“, prustet Scott und hebt hilfreich die Hüften an. „Was soll das sein? Ein Werwolffilm aus den Achtzigern? Weil…“

In diesem Moment senkt Stiles den Kopf mit einem breiten Raubtiergrinsen und beißt ihn in den Nacken. 

Alles wird weiß.  
Es ist wie eine Welle aus Hitze und Verlangen, die ihn überrollt und sekundenlang kann er nicht einmal mehr atmen. 

„…Scott? Scotty?“ 

Er blinzelt. Besorgte Bernsteinaugen blicken auf ihn hinab. Stiles‘ Hände ruhen auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Hey?“ sagt Stiles. „Hey. Alles okay?“

Scott nickt, unfähig Worte zu finden.  
Das Surren unter seiner Haut ist schlagartig verstummt. Es ist eine Stille, die sich ausbreitet in ihm, wie eine Seifenblase. 

„Es tut mir leid“, stammelt Stiles. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?“ 

Scott schüttelt den Kopf. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass er komplett ausgewolft ist, Zähne und Klauen ausgefahren, und auch ohne Spiegel weiß er, dass seine Augen rot glühen. Etwas Unbekanntes pulsiert in seiner Magengegend, heiß und rot und verlangend. 

Stiles sieht nicht verängstigt aus, sondern nur besorgt und seine langen Finger streifen warm und sicher über Scotts Wangen. Er berührt die spitzen Eckzähne mit einer vertraulichen Selbstverständlichkeit, die Scott durch Mark und Bein geht und er braucht einen Moment intensiver Konzentration, bis er sie wieder einfahren kann. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Stiles, „ich wollte nicht… es war nur…“

Scott greift nach seiner gestikulierenden Hand und hält die Finger still. „Es hat nicht wehgetan“, sagt er heiser. 

Stiles runzelt die Stirn. „Aber du…“

„Es hat nicht wehgetan“, wiederholt Scott. 

„Aber wieso- _oh_. Oh.“ Verständnis dämmert in Stiles Gesichtszügen. Seine Lippen sind zu einem perfekten O geformt und Scott kann nicht anders, er legt eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich hinunter in einen tiefen Kuss. 

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, sieht Stiles auf höchst ansprechende Art und Weise erhitzt und atemlos aus.  
„ _Oh._ “ Ein breites Grinsen zerrt an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Das hat dir gefallen, was?“ 

Scott nickt, nicht in der Lage auszusprechen, was es mit ihm angestellt hat.  
Es ist als ob sein innerer Wolf sich auf den Rücken rollt und seinen Bauch entblößt, alle viere von sich gestreckt, Unterwerfung für Anfänger. 

„Hm.“ Stiles hebt herausfordernd die Augenbrauen, während er langsam den Kopf senkt. Er drückt einen sachten Kuss auf Scotts Kehle, direkt auf die empfindsame Haut in der Kuhle zwischen beiden Schlüsselbeinen.  
Zittrig atmet Scott aus und lässt den Kopf zurücksinken.  
Er hat sich noch nie in seinem Leben so nackt gefühlt. 

„ _Jugulum_ “, flüstert Stiles. Sein Atem vibriert über Scotts erhitzte Haut. „ _Claviculae._ “

„Geek“, haucht Scott. 

„Unsere verwundbarste Stelle ist die Kehle“, flüstert Stiles während er mit dem Mund nach oben wandert. Gleichzeitig greift seine Hand nach unten und umschließt mit einer zielsicheren Bewegung Scotts schmerzhaft pochende Erektion. „Deswegen ist es der bevorzugte Angriffsort für Raubtiere. Sie umschließen sie mit den Zähnen.“ 

„ _OhmeinGott_ “, stöhnt Scott und fragt sich, wann es so weit gekommen ist, dass er es schon sexy findet, wenn Stiles im Bett Wikipedia-Artikel zitiert. „Das… nein… Uncool“, japst er. 

Stiles Lippen formen ein lautloses Lachen auf seinem Kehlkopf. „Du stehst doch drauf“, murmelt er. Seine Hand bewegt sich unnachgiebig auf und ab. 

„Ich steh drauf“, bestätigt Scott atemlos. „Ich steh drauf. Oh Gott…! Stiles…“

Stiles‘ Zähne streifen über Scotts Haut, zart wie ein Hauch, aber es bewirkt einen Schwall aus rotglühender Hitze, der durch seinen ganzen Körper bis hinunter in die Zehenspitzen schießt.  
Scott wimmert und klammert eine Hand in das Bettlaken. 

Stiles lacht. „Rawr“, macht er und senkt die Zähne in die weiche Haut in Scotts Halsbeuge. Es ist ein oberflächlicher Biss, nur glatte, menschliche Zähne, die nicht einmal die oberste Hautschicht durchbohren, aber der Wolf, der die ganze Zeit unter Scotts Haut schlummert jault auf. 

„Hab dich“, flüstert Stiles erneut. 

Mit einem rasselnden Ausatmen drückt Scott den Kopf zurück in das Kissen und entblößt seine Kehle.  
Es ist ein unwillkürlicher Reflex, der gegen absolut jeden Instinkt geht, der in ihm schlummert, egal ob Mensch oder Wolf. Er spürt wie seine Zähne hervorschnellen und seine Krallen sich durch den dünnen Stoff des Bettlakens bohren, und sekundenlang ringen Erregung und Angst miteinander. 

„Gott, Stiles“, japst er. „Ich … ich kann nicht…“ 

„Alles gut, mein Junge“, murmelt Stiles. Er hebt den Kopf. Behutsam drückt er einen sachten Kuss auf Scotts Mundwinkel, direkt über dem Reißzahn, denn es ist Stiles, und er ist furchtlos. „Alles gut.“ 

Scott nickt atemlos. 

„Du gehörst mir jetzt“, flüstert Stiles. „So funktioniert das doch bei euch, nicht wahr? Wenn du es beißt, musst du es behalten.“ 

„Ja“, stößt Scott hervor, heiß und fiebrig und atemlos. „Ja.“ 

„Gut.“ Stiles senkt den Kopf. „Dann lass los“, wispert er, und wandert mit dem Mund seine Kehle entlang. „Ich hab dich.“ 

Stiles beißt zu. Und Scott… Scott lässt los. 

-

Sie tun es wieder und wieder. Auf dem Bett, auf dem Boden, auf der Couch, gegen den Kleiderschrank. Stiles drückt seine Handgelenke auf die Matratze und er benutzte seine Hände, seinen Mund, seine Zähne. Er hinterlässt blaue Flecken und Bissspuren, die sofort wieder heilen, unsichtbare Abdrücke für Ewigkeit, die Scott auf seinem Körper spürt, bei jeder Bewegung, jedem Atemzug. 

Im Morgengrauen schläft Stiles ein, auf halbem Weg zwischen Dusche und Bett, so erschöpft, dass Scott ihn die letzten Meter bis zum Bett praktisch tragen muss. 

Sie sind nackt und nass, ihre Gliedmaßen so ineinander verknotet, dass man nicht mehr erkennen kann, wo Scott aufhört und Stiles anfängt. 

Scott fühlt angenehm schläfrig, und Stiles ist warm und anschmiegsam in seinen Armen. Nachlassendes Adrenalin und Hormone pulsieren durch seine Adern. 

„Woher hast du gewusst…?“ wispert er leise. 

„Kontrolle…“, murmelt Stiles, das Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben. „Kontrolle abgeben ist der Schlüssel.“ 

„Oh.“ Scott denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach. Schließlich runzelt er die Stirn. „Hab ich dir vorhin meine Seele verkauft?“ 

„Total.“ Stiles nickt. Ein schläfriges Lächeln zerrt an seinen Lippen und seine Hand tätschelt unkoordiniert über Scotts Haare. „Keine Sorge, Alter“, gähnt er. „Ich pass schon auf dich auf.“ 

Scott wartet, bevor Stiles‘ Atemzüge gleichmäßig und still geworden sind, bevor er flüstert: „Ich weiß.“ Dann windet er sich um ihn und schließt die Augen. Silberweißes Mondlicht ist weich und warm auf seiner Haut und der Wolf in seinem Inneren seufzt zufrieden.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?  
> Not sorry.


End file.
